Homeward Bound/Home
Homeward Bound/Home by Simon & Garfunkel/Phillip Phillips is a mash-up featured in Thanksgiving, the eighth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Finn, Mercedes, Mike, Puck, Quinn and Santana. It is sung at the beginning of the episode, revealing Quinn's return to McKinley as she sings on the auditorium stage. Joining Quinn on stage is Puck, followed by Mike, Santana, Mercedes and Finn. The former seniors of Mckinley reunite with the song, each getting solos. Finn, Puck and Quinn sing on stage, Puck playing the guitar as Mercedes, Mike and Santana sing near the auditorium seats and then join the other three on stage. As they finish the song, Quinn says "Home for the holidays, just as we promised." After Puck's remark on kicking Finn's ass if he starts crying, the crew brings it in for a group hug. It is featured on Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1. Lyrics Quinn: I'm sitting in a railway station Got a ticket for my destination Oh, oh Puck: On a tour of one-night stands My suitcase and guitar in hand Quinn and Puck: And every stop is neatly planned For a poet and a one-man band Mike: This wave... (Santana: wave...) Mike and Santana: Is stringing us along Santana: Along... Mike and Quinn: Just know you’re not alone Mike: 'Cause I’m gonna make this place your home Santana: Everyday's an endless stream Of cigarettes and magazines Oh, oh Mercedes and Santana: And each town looks the same to me The movies and the factories And every stranger's face I see Reminds me that I long to be Finn with Quinn, Puck, Mike and Santana: The trouble it might drag you down (Mercedes: Oh) Finn and Santana with Quinn, Puck, Mike and Mercedes: If you get lost, you can always be found Finn and Santana: Just know you’re not alone (Mercedes: Know you're not alone) Quinn and Puck: Cause I’m going to make this place your home Finn, Puck, Quinn, Santana, Mercedes and Mike: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Santana: Where my thought's escaping) Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Mercedes: Where my music's playing) Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Mercedes: Oh, oh) Quinn: Where my love lies waiting Silently for me... Finn and Mercedes with Puck, Quinn, Santana and Mike: Settle down, it'll all be clear The trouble it might drag you down If you get lost, you can always be found Finn and Santana: Just know you’re not alone (Mercedes: Know you're not alone) Quinn and Puck with Finn, Mercedes, Santana and Mike: 'Cause I’m gonna make this place your home Santana: Oh, oh, oh, oh! (Mercedes: Oh oh!) Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Mike: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Santana: Where my music's playing) Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Santana: Ah) Mercedes: I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make Make this place Your home Finn, Puck, Quinn, Santana, Mercedes and Mike: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Mercedes: Know you're not alone) (Santana: Where my music's playing) Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Santana: Woah oh) Mercedes: I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make Make this place our home Finn, Puck, Quinn, Santana, Mercedes and Mike: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Mercedes: Know you're not alone Finn, Puck, Quinn, Santana, Mercedes and Mike: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Mercedes: Oh...) Trivia *The version on GleeonFox's YouTube channel doesn't include Quinn and Puck's solos at the beginning. *This is the first time that Mike, Quinn and Puck sing in the fourth season of Glee. *This is the only song that Mike sings in throughout the entire fourth season. Errors *When Santana, Mercedes and Mike are walking up to the stage, Santana's supposed to sing 'Woah', but you can see her still singing 'Oh'. Gallery CaptureHBH1.PNG CaptureHBH2.PNG Tumblr_mgzpn80nom1qh9sh6o2_250.gif CaptureHBH3.PNG CaptureHBH4.PNG CaptureHBH5.PNG CaptureHBH6.PNG Quinn-puck-season-4-quinn-and-puck-32897476-600-416.jpg Fuinn - Thanksgiving.jpg Homeward Bond Home - My Picture.jpg tumblr_meej7rK7uC1qbdpqqo2_250.gif tumblr_meej7rK7uC1qbdpqqo3_250.gif tumblr_meej7rK7uC1qbdpqqo4_250.gif tumblr_meej7rK7uC1qbdpqqo5_250.gif tumblr_meej7rK7uC1qbdpqqo6_250.gif tumblr_meej7rK7uC1qbdpqqo7_250.gif Tumblr mj9cd4lEpC1qa5w9eo4 250.gif mike_homeward_bound_home.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Mike Chang Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1